blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubaki Yayoi
Tsubaki is Jin's childhood friend and Noel's former roommate from the Military Academy and a member of the NOL's 0th Division. She is a playable character in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Information During the Military Academy, she was close friends with Noel and Makoto. She's described as a straight A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. By the end of the Story Mode's True End, she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel and Jin. She originally appeared as sub-character in the BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Story Mode. In BlazBlue Continuum Shift, Tsubaki heads to Kagutsuchi to search for Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. She uses an "Armagus" called "Izayoi". Tsubaki's Drive is called "Install" which allows her to charge her attacks. When Tsubaki found Jin, he told her to ger rid of Izayoi because it "steals the light from the users eyes", implying it would, after a certain period of time, cause her to go blind. Tsubaki is revealed to be a fan of Hakumen, collecting information about his role. On one occasion, Hakumen told her that he (as Jin) used to love Tsubaki and reveals that in the past, she had been his secretary, and died fighting alongside him, and that he named one of his attacks in her honor, "Carmillia". However, Hazama later breaks in with a new, horrifying truth: because of Noel's continued presence, Noel took Tsubaki's place as Jin's secretary, relegating Tsubaki herself into assassination tasks. This revelation was done while Tsubaki was slowly losing her sight due to overuse of Izayoi, which drove her mad, and made her depressed and angry at Noel stealing everything from her (although Hazama was the one to drive her to come to such conclusion). As such, she stuck with NOL and Imperator Saya despite Jin already opposing her. In the ending of her Arcade Mode Story, it was revealed that Hazama was just using Tsubaki to kill Jin and Ragna, and also hurt Noel who became Mu-12 so Hazama could easily capture her and continue his plan. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Singing * Likes: Historical dramas * Dislikes: War Powers and abilities * See here for movelist. Tsubaki's fighting style is an interesting interpretation of the standard "sword and shield" style of traditional Western swordplay, where her oddly shaped, floating book acts as a small buckler shield. Tsubaki's short sword is capable of adopting a variety of shapes, sometimes as appearing as a fencing foil, a whip sword, a floating claymore or even a staff. Her book, similarly, can change its form. Lights and angelic imagery feature prominently in Tsubaki's fighting style, such as wings and feathers appearing around her for various attacks. Because of how her drive works, her style is punctuated by moments of gathering light energy before rushing down opponents with long protracted combination attacks. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Condemnation Wings - Tsubaki's theme. * Memory of Tears - Noel vs Tsubaki * Cry Camellia - Tsubaki's Theme, vocal version. Gallery File:Tsubaki_Crest.jpg|Tsubaki's Crest File:141014-tsubaki_yaoii_super.jpg|Tsubaki during the Academy. File:Tsubaki_Concept_1.jpg|Tsubaki Concept Art. File:Tsubaki_Concept_2.jpg|Tsubaki Concept Art. File:TsubakiIzayoi.jpg|Official art of Tsubaki and Izayoi. Click here to view all images of Tsubaki. Trivia * Tsubaki's birthday, March 14th, falls on the same day as White Day in Japan and Korea. * "Tsubaki" means "Camellia" in Japanese * Her seiyu, Asami Imai, is regularly a part of Bururaji (BlazBlue Radio) along with Kanako Kondo and Sugita. * Tsubaki's Astral Heat uses what is believed to be the NOL statue and bears a great resemblance to the move Nibelung Valesti from the Valkyrie Profile series * Tsubaki's Guilty Gear counterpart could be a reference to Zato-1/Eddie, as he sacrificed his eyesight for power, and her weapon will eventually claim hers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NOL Category:Playable Characters